Coated articles are known in the art for use in window applications such as insulating glass (IG) window units, vehicle windows, and/or the like.
In certain situations, designers of coated articles often strive for a combination of desirable visible transmission, desirable color values, high LSG (Tvis/SHGC) values, low emissivity (or emittance), low SHGC values, and low sheet resistance (Rs). High visible transmission for example may permit coated articles to be more desirable in certain window applications, whereas low-emissivity (low-E), low SHGC, high LSG, and low sheet resistance characteristics permit such coated articles to block significant amounts of IR radiation so as to reduce for example undesirable heating of vehicle or building interiors.
U.S. Patent Document 2005/0202254, commonly owned and hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a coated article having the following layers on a glass substrate, from the glass substrate outwardly.
Layer
Glass Substrate
TiO2 
Si3N4 
ZnO
Ag
NiCrOx 
SnO2 
Si3N4 
SnO2 
ZnO
Ag
NiCrOx 
SnO2 
Si3N4 
While the aforesaid coated article is heat treatable, and has many desirable and good characteristics, it does have one or more of the following problems: (a) its LSG values (Tvis/SHGC) being too low, and (b) its SHGC values being too high.
U.S. Patent Document 2008/0070044, commonly owned herewith, discloses another coated article. While the aforesaid coated article is heat treatable, and has many desirable and good characteristics, it does have one or more of the following problems: (a) its LSG values (Tvis/SHGC) being too low, (b) its SHGC values being too high, and (c) undesirable b* value.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, one or more of the above-identified problems can be solved. While certain preferred embodiments solve all of the above problems, other embodiments of this invention may only solve one or two of the above-identified problems.